


I Do All Of These Things For You

by loveispurple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst, Biggs Darklighter Lives, Comedy, Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-ANH, or my lame excuse for comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/pseuds/loveispurple
Summary: Han gets just a little jealous when Luke's childhood friend comes back into the picture. He needs to find a way to keep Luke on his side. And besides, a little bragging never hurt anyone.For the prompt: "Han is jealous and he's trying to get Luke's attention without making it obvious."





	I Do All Of These Things For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayachip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachip/gifts).



> This is an extremely late Christmas gift for sayachip. Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from the overly-quoted song "Jim Bogart" by The Front Bottoms:  
> "I would stop doing all those things  
> The doctor tells me not to do  
> But I don't think he understands  
> I do all of these things for you"
> 
> This is set in an alternate universe where everything is the same but Biggs is alive.

What was so great about Biggs Darklighter?

Han leaned casually against the wall of the hangar, watching from afar as pilots and officials milled around, paying him no mind. Luke was off in the distance, far enough away that Han couldn’t hear a word he was saying, close enough so that he could see the natural smile on his face when Biggs said something particularly interesting.

Han, on the other hand, made no effort to conceal the slight scowl he wore. It had been just under two weeks since he first met Luke, and it would only be a few more days before Han packed up his stuff and left, presumably leaving Luke behind. And sure, it wasn’t like the two of them were in a relationship or anything. But did that give Luke the right to go off and flirt with whoever he wanted?

Yes. Yes, it did. And that was what frustrated Han the most: the knowledge that Luke was well within his rights to blush and flip his hair and dip his head and smile at anyone he wanted to.

In the days they’d spent together in hyperspace, the two got about as close as Han would let himself get with anyone. There was just something about Luke that drew him in and always left him hoping for more. They’d talked and cuddled and kissed, and Han hadn’t had to compete for Luke’s affections since there was no one to compete with.

But now that they were on a base where Luke was being hailed as the hero of the rebellion… well, there was definitely some competition, and the worst of it was coming in the form of Luke’s childhood friend, Biggs Darklighter. Not that he was jealous or anything. No, Han Solo was definitely not jealous over some blond-haired, blue-eyed, radiant beam of-

“Han!” Luke called from where he stood in the hangar. Han snapped out of his daze to see Luke waving him over. Making an effort to appear as though he hadn’t been staring, he casually strolled over to Luke and Biggs, being sure to put just the slightest bit more swagger in his step.

Approaching Luke, he greeted him with a cool, “What’s goin’ on, kid?” and a friendly pat on the back.

“Biggs, this is Han,” Luke introduced, glancing over at the man with some kind of wonder in his wide blue eyes.

Biggs stepped toward Han, hand outstretched, which Han accepted in a firm shake. “Ah, so you’re the famous Captain Solo I’ve heard so much about,” he commented, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to a blushing Luke. “I hear your ship’s the one that made the Kessel Run in fifteen parsecs? Impressive.”

“It’s twelve, actually,” Han defended before he could catch himself, then quickly tried to regain his composure. “... But that’s not important right now. You are…?” Han knew who Biggs was; he knew it well. He hoped to come off as just a little uninterested.

“Biggs Darklighter. Me and Luke go way back.”

Han’s jealousy flared at Biggs’s comment, but he tried to bury it beneath an indifferent facade and a snarky comment. “Oh, yeah, Darklighter. Luke may have mentioned you once or twice. Ya know, in between Death Star raids and whatnot.” He saw the two friends exchange a knowing glance. “What was that?”

Biggs spoke up, wiping the smile off his face. “Nothing. You were saying?”

Han brushed off the jealousy he felt at the silent connection between the other two. “Nah, I was just sayin’, not much time for conversation when you’re busy savin’ the galaxy and all.” Luke and Biggs locked eyes again, smiling a bit as Luke tried to stifle a giggle. “Alright, what’s the big idea here?” Han tried not to let his confidence fade.

“Nothing, nothing,” Luke laughed. “Inside joke.”

Han was starting to lose his patience, something he didn’t have quite enough of to begin with. “Ah, yeah. Luke and I have plenty of those,” he said, stepping closer to Luke and elbowing his side while conjuring up a fake laugh. “Dianogas, am I right?” At the empty stare he received from Biggs, he added, “This kid knows what I’m talkin’ about,” ruffling Luke’s hair in the process.

Luke, feeling the awkward tension bubbling among them, did his best impression of a real laugh. “Yup. Never gets old.”

The fake laughter died down, leaving silence among the three men as the sounds of ship repairs and half-complete conversations continued around them. Han, seizing the moment, announced, “Hey, Luke. Remember when I tricked those ‘troopers on the _Falcon_ and stole their armor?” With a reminiscent sigh, he said, “Good times, huh? Lots of memories, Luke and I’ve got.”

Luke blushed, remembering what else had happened in that moment: how he’d kissed Han, fearing it would be the last time they’d see each other, and how Han had promised that everything would be alright. “Yeah. Han, what are you doing?”

“What? I’m just making conversation,” Han defended, his lips curling in an offended frown. “Just figure Biggs oughta know who he’s up against,” he pretended to joke. But it wasn’t a joke to him.

“Sorry, Biggs,” Luke apologized, grabbing Han’s arm and making for the _Falcon_. “We’ll talk later.” Han was startled by Luke’s sudden departure but gladly followed him back to the ship.

Once they had entered the main hold, Luke let go of Han and turned to face him, anger as evident in his eyes as Han had ever seen. “What was that?!”

Han once again put on an innocent face. “What? All I was-”

“Don’t give me that,” Luke interrupted. “I want to know why you were acting like such a jerk. If you don’t like Biggs, that’s fine, but he’s my best friend, and I thought I lost him, so the least you could do is pretend to like him for a few minutes.” Han was silent, his eyes not meeting Luke’s. “Whatever. I won’t make you talk to him again.” He started to storm out.

Han closed his eyes and swallowed his pride. “Wait, Luke-” The boy stopped in his tracks and turned back. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?” Silence hung in the ship, like words just nearly said.

Han stared at the floor. “Maybe I just don’t wanna lose you,” he mumbled. He didn’t expect Luke to hear. He hoped Luke didn’t hear. But when he looked up, raw emotion tingeing his eyes, he was met with a confused glare.

“Don’t want to lose me? Han, what are you talking about?” With his own anguish, he continued, “You’re the one who’s leaving, anyway. What do you care?”

“What do I care? I…” He didn’t know what to say. Of course he cared. Of course he didn’t want to leave Luke. But actions speak louder than words. So he crossed the floor in a few steps, took Luke’s face in his hands, and slowly, gently, kissed him. They were both filled with a kind of serenity, a sense of belonging that both of them lacked. Anger and jealousy faded away, leaving only passion and longing and care and something just outside of love. As Luke slung his arms around Han’s neck, the words _I think I’m in love with you_ stuck in the forefront of his brain.

Luke pulled away, pushing the words down in favor of some simpler ones. “Why did you say you don’t want to lose me?”

Han sighed, resting his forehead against Luke’s. “Because… I can’t let anyone take you from me. Listen, Luke, it’s not that I don’t like Biggs. It’s that I… I really like you.”

Luke smiled, dipping his head. “Maybe I really like you too.” After a second, he started to chuckle under his breath. “You’re seriously jealous of Biggs? Get over yourself, Solo.”

“Hey! I’m not jealous,” Han tried, miserably, to defend. Luke gave him a look. “But would you be mad if I was?”

They laughed a little in between light kisses. Then, the mood took a serious turn, Luke looking into Han’s eyes, his own turning a shade darker with grief for a love not yet lost. “You’re still leaving.” Luke had meant for it to be a question, but it came out as a knowing statement.

Han sighed. “We’ll see, kid,” he mumbled, stroking Luke’s cheek. “We’ll see.”


End file.
